WitFit Prompt challenge 2011
by FroggyDarren
Summary: My drabbles/randomness based on the WitFit prompts from Fictionista workshop. Rated T so far.
1. Chapter 1

**WitFit Fictionista Workshop prompts**

**Date: **15. February

**Word Prompt**: Sweets

**Disclaimer: **All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

For further information, visit http: / .com/ category/ witfit (remove spaces)

"Sh-sugarlumps!"

He caught himself just in time, but still earned a side-eye from the little boy by his side.

"What, Emmett?"

"You said a bad word!"

"I didn't," he mumbled unconvincingly, well aware that his cousin knew what he was about to say.

"Only just," the boy laughed.

Shrugging his shoulders, he kept walking down the dark street, towards the one house that had a light on.

_She's not home_, he told himself, _she told Alice she would be down at the res._

Emmett was watching as Edward's steps slowed the closer they were to the house and wondered why. He looked up to his cousin and wished he could make him smile, but nothing seemed appropriate.

"Em, do you want to run ahead and ring the bell?" Edward asked, secretly planning to wait at the gate.

"No, you have to come with me!"

The kid was up to something, Edward realised too late as they were already at the door and the sound of the doorbell echoed from inside the small white house.

"Trick or treat!" Emmett shouted when the door opened.

_Oh, definitely treat_, a voice inside Edward's head said longingly as he looked at Bella who opened the door in a costume so tiny that the big bowl of sugary treats in her hands almost blocked it from his view.


	2. Chapter 2

**WitFit Fictionista Workshop prompts**

**Date: **22. February

**Word Prompt**: Candy

* * *

"Yes Mom, I'm going now!"

Renee stood at the kitchen counter and frowned at me as she repeated the same question for the fifth time in the last hour. By the third time, I'd started counting, wondering how many times she would prompt me to get off the chair and away from the mug of coffee. I knew it was my turn to do the weekly shopping, but I wasn't particularly eager to leave this early. The store would be packed with everyone doing their last minute shopping as I would and I hated crowds.

"Bell, I know you don't feel like going, but we have absolutely nothing for tonight," she sighed as she rummaged through the cupboards.

With a heavy sigh, I lifted myself off the chair, looked down on the ratty sweatpants and my old school T-shirt, then decided that I wasn't in the mood to dress up just for a grocery run. As I slipped into my Converse and threw on Dad's hoodie that was hanging in the hall, Renee walked out with the shopping list and her purse.

"Don't forget..."

"I won't, isn't that the main reason I'm even going?" I smiled at her before she ran back into the kitchen, following the sound of the oven timer.

My truck startled half the street as I turned the engine on as usual and I shot an apologetic look at Mr. Cope who was dozing off on the porch. As I'd expected, the store was full and I squeezed my way through the aisles, picking up everything on the list.

"Hi Bella!"

Alice skipped over to me, enthusiastic as ever, and I grunted in response, still feeling less sociable than usual. Considering my usual gloomy and withdrawn mood, it was surprising I didn't snap at someone before she showed up.

"Are you coming to our fancy dress party later?"

I nodded, having already agreed to come a week ago when I was talking to Alice's parents. They were holding a party for Alice's little sister Rose and her friends and since they were heading out of town, Ali and I were the chaperones. It wasn't like I had anything else to do tonight, unless I wanted to spend the evening watching baseball with Charlie or trying to salvage the kitchen after Renee's attempts at cooking.

"Do you have a costume, though?"

"Why? It's a kids' party, we're just babysitting, Ali," I grumbled.

"But, you know Emmett is invited, right?"

Oh, Emmett Cullen, the little brother of my Bio lab partner Edward. The same lab partner who was recently occupying my every thought and obviously wasn't only my secret crush. Then again, Ali could read me better than anyone else.

"Alice!" I hissed as I reached for a bag of chocolate bars and threw them into the basket, "So what if Emmett will be there?"

In between dodging my arms as I added more of the colourful bags to my shopping, Alice whispered into my ear that the Cullens were heading out of town with her parents and Edward was bringing his little brother over to the party.

"OK, Alice, I'll see you at the party," I said as I headed to the checkout, "but I don't have a costume and I will not go panicking about getting one."

"Oh don't worry about that, Bella," her eyes lit up, "I'm sure I'll think of something."

A flash of reddish hair caught my attention and as I turned to where I saw it, I was met with the sight of Edward's back heading down the aisle we'd just left. I shook my head to clear it of thoughts I really didn't have time for, paid for my shopping and headed back home, still in a grumpy mood.

"Hi Bell," Renee greeted me in the kitchen, immediately rummaging through the bags of groceries.

After a moment I realised she wasn't pulling them out anymore, but stood at the counter looking at me with a curious smile.

"Well, the kids will not be wanting for candy tonight," she laughed softy, "what has got you this distracted?"

Instead of answering, I sighed and sat down on the chair, glaring at my now cold cup of coffee.


	3. Chapter 3

**WitFit Fictionista Workshop prompts**

**Date: **2. April

**Word Prompt**: Enough

**Disclaimer: **All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

* * *

Her hand rested on his and warmth flooded his skin at the touch. A simple gesture, nothing she hadn't done before, but somehow, that moment it was more significant. After everything that had happened in the previous weeks, the fact that she still even acknowledged him was huge. He'd thought she would see him, turn on her heel and run away screaming, but instead, she sat down next to him and held his hand.

"How are you holding up?" Alice whispered as she sat down behind him.

A shrug was the most he could muster and she gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. That told him as much as the hand on his other side. They were there for him, they were not going to leave him in this mess he made, regardless of how everyone told him he screwed up. He'd hold his head up high for them if not for himself, he'd fight back and he'd make sure everyone else knew he wasn't a monster.

Again, he felt a gentle squeeze, this time on his hand, as Bella turned to look at Alice to give her a small smile. They were his safe place and for now, that was enough.


	4. Chapter 4

**WitFit Fictionista Workshop prompts**

**Date:** 16. April

**Word Prompt:** Parade

**Disclaimer: **All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

For further information, visit http: / .com/ category/ witfit (remove spaces)

* * *

I looked around the crowd and tried to spot her in it. I knew where she was supposed to be, but B was the one who walked over with her in the morning, before I woke up. So I wasn't sure which outfit they ultimately agreed on, besides the fact that it was going to be green.

In the sea of green, white and orange, this meant nothing at all.

As groups walked past me one by one, I slowly started to panic that I'd missed them. My phone was no use because B wasn't allowed hers while in the parade. She wouldn't hear it over the bands anyway.

"Daddy, daddy!"

The familiar voice immediately stopped my anxiety and a little streak of green shot towards me. She hit me at full speed, throwing me off balance a little just as my eyes met Bella's. The moment Carlie wrapped her arms around me and I wobbled, B burst into giggles, joined by her class who was walking right behind Carlie's.

"Thanks, princess, now Daddy's a joke," I ruffled my girl's hair, "and you have to get back to your class."

"But I want you to come with me!"

The pout in her face was irresistible and I saw her teacher motion me over, along with two or three other parents.

"Here, Daddy, you're not green enough!" Carlie pulled her clover hairband off and placed it on my head.

I didn't need to look behind me to know that B was now doubled over in laughter at our daughter's antics.


	5. Chapter 5

**WitFit Fictionista Workshop prompts**

**Date: **4. June

**Word Prompt**: Anniversary

**Disclaimer: **All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

One of these days I was going to update the calendar on my phone and set up reminders. One of the days I was not going to be running around the mall to find the charm I had meant to buy weeks ago but forgot to go back for it. One of the days I would not be the one begging the sales clerk to wait five minutes past closing time so that I could run to the ATM to get money for said charm.

Or at least that's what I was telling myself as I panted at the car after that unexpected running exercise.

Of course, I knew that I would never be on time for anything, it just wasn't my style, it wasn't how I operated. I was the one doing everything at the last minute, with the maximum amount of chaos and panic possible. But ultimately I always got everything done.

Throwing the small jewelery box on the passenger seat, I sat down and tried to think of the fastest possible route at this time of the evening. I didn't leave myself much breathing space before Rose got home, though I was secretly hoping that she'd be delayed at work and that would buy me some extra time. As I set of on the road, cursing every bad driver in my way and a couple of the decent ones, my phone beeped with a text message. I left it, because the last thing I needed was crashing the car and not getting home at all.

I should've known it was Alice trying to reach me the moment the phone started buzzing with an incoming call.

"Yes, sister dearest," I rolled my eyes as her voice came through my earpiece.

"Don't 'sister dearest' me when I'm saving your ass!"

"Wait, what?"

"You're still in the car, aren't you?" she said, not waiting for an answer, "Well, you can thank me later, but Rose is here for a drink, since she finished early."

"She what?" I muttered a slew of curse words.

That certainly threw my plans. A lot.

"She finished early and since she figured that you'd still be at work, she called to visit. You are heading home, aren't you?"

"Yes Ali and I have almost everything ready."

"How long do you need?"

"I love you Ali," I smiled, thankful for my little sister and her convenient guessing of times when I needed saving, "half an hour tops, I'm only a block from the house now."

"OK," she laughed, "you know you owe me big, Em, I'm thinking Manolos."

"Geez, Ali, I hope you can wait..."

We both laughed and hung up the phone just as I was pulling in our driveway.

Precisely half an hour later, Rose walked into the living room and took in the sight of the table set with an orchid centerpiece and dinner on a serving trolley, ready to be dished out.

"Happy anniversary, babe," I whispered into her ear as came up to her, my arms wrapping around her waist.


	6. Chapter 6

**WitFit Fictionista Workshop prompts**

**Date: **17. October

**Dialogue flex:** "I really like this song," she said.

**Disclaimer: **All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

"I really like this song," she said.

And it was playing softly in the background, a much needed background to the unspoken words between them. She felt the tips of his fingers ghosting over the exposed skin on her neck, her hair pulled up and pulling at the roots. It was a reminder of reality, a thread holding her to Earth when she felt like she could float away.

Her own hand rested on his chest, tracing patterns that meant nothing and everything and who knew what on top of his ribs. Her eyes closed and she held on tight to the pull, tried her best to not reach out too far, not touch too hard.

"I miss you," she whispered into his skin, not voicing the thought loud enough for him to hear.

"I'm right here," she wanted him to say but knew he wouldn't, even if she'd spoken louder.

He was there and he wasn't and she was floating and falling and crashing all in one breath. They were perfect in the moment, until the strings pulled them back to reality. She knew the moment wouldn't come announced, it would just happen, as it always did.

The song faded out and the next one started and she wanted to say the same words again, but she couldn't find her voice. She knew where it went, the words that were pushing top be said were on the tip of her tongue, but she resisted.

So she said nothing.

His fingers stopped moving and she looked up to his face, calm on the surface, but his thoughts trashing around even as he slept. She pulled herself closer, brave now that he was asleep and the walls weren't as high up as when he was conscious.

Closing her eyes, she inhaled his scent and let herself believe that for a moment, he was hers.

When she woke up, the song was on again and she was alone.

"I like the song too," said the note in his handwriting, left on the pillow next to her.


End file.
